pikminjakefandomcom-20200214-history
Egde
Egde was a Blue Leaf Pikmin from Twig & Pik-pik and the reincarnation of Arariel, the Angel of Liquid. Egde was a modest hero, enjoys relaxing and taking naps on roofs, while having a natural hatred of Bulborbs like his father Moss. He was also very edgy and he is known for saying "Yah" a lot. PikminJake Era Egde was first introduced in Episode 6 of Season 1 of Twig & Pik-pik. He helped Twig, Pik-pik, and Sunny escape the prison they were being held in within Thorn's Fortress. Using his ninjitzu abilities he was more than a match for the guards within the fortress. He has lived with Twig & Pik-pik on Pikstreet Avenue ever since. Egde does have a hatred for Thorn, as Thorn captured, pillaged, and enslaved the people of Egde's village. While Thorn was under the influence of Tamama, Egde believes if your will is strong enough you can defeat evil possessions. Thus he has no respect for Thorn. This is shown clearly in Episode 8 of Season 4 where Egde volunteers to fight Thorn in order to exit the Six Trials. In the The Show episode "Egde", he revealed his past life that claims to have lived. While it is not confirmed if this actually happened, it provides better insight on his character. Egde claims to be the character "Edge" from the game Final Fantasy IV. While similarities are apparent, it makes no logical sense for him to be actually from this game. Whether this is the work of an Angel, similarly to the use of Neon Genesis Evangelion in End of Twig & Pik-pik, or rather something Egde made up to forget his past. Egde begins to discover his latent Angel Powers following Season 5 of Twig & Pik-pik and into the Steve the Trooper Adventures. He is capable of commanding and using liquid molecules. This power is passed on into his son Coal, who learns to become transparent like water. In End of Twig & Pik-pik, Egde plays the role of Ryoji Kaji from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Egde dies three times through the course of his life. First in Episode 8 of Season 6 of Twig & Pik-pik by an attack of Rahkshi. Second by Thorn's hand in End of Twig & Pik-pik Part 2 via a handgun. And finally he dies a final time in Steve 8 (Infinity) when Balatron attacks him, Thorn, Blossom, and Sunny at their home. The first two times he is revived by the Angels, but the final death is unfortunately the last. Trivia *Egde's name is "Edge" backwards. This is because his original introduction was a typo and PikminJake stuck with it. *This is fixed in the Fanon Universe. *Egde was meant to be a "really cool guy", but came off more as a bumbling idiot, and Pikminjake went with it. *A time paradox was formed in his family about how they: Egde, Coal and Moss. Learned how to fight, since Moss taught Egde, then Egde taught Coal, and when Coal time traveled to the past in order to escape from Balatron, he taught Moss. *Egde is Kirby Bulborb's favorite character. Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Category:Angels Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Main Characters